Ever fallen in love?
by DelPacifico
Summary: Chris jamás pensó que sería el primero en hundirse frente a Eijun. En desplomarse ante esa presencia tan apasionada, en ese frenesí desmandado que parecía no tener un fin.


Sawamura era un tifón. Uno que no dudaba en arrasar todo a su paso, fuera consciente de ello o no.

Chris pensó, –ingenuamente debe admitir–, que la entrada de este joven no haría mayor diferencia en su vida. Conocía a muchos jóvenes ambiciosos, todos diciendo ser capaz de ser el as, siendo orgullosos y de carácter fuerte. A muchos de ellos los había visto dirigirse a la misma puerta, una que marcaba su rendición, una renuncia al equipo.

No creyó que Eijun fuese especial, ni siquiera cuando Miyuki entre bromas aseveró que era un jugador bastante interesante, no tenía por qué ser distinto a otros jugadores.

Dicen por ahí que no debes juzgar a un libro por su portada.

Sawamura era tan turbio como una tormenta. Lo destruía todo con su andar, quebrando todo, fuesen ideales o convicciones, nada se escapaba de esa tormenta de gran magnitud que parecía desear eclipsarlo todo, llevárselo enteramente y rendir a sus pies a los afectados de tal desastre natural, subyugarlos con su determinación.

La osadía natural del joven latía desbocada en sus llameantes ojos caramelo. Quienes le observaran directo se desplomarían ante tal vehemencia. Serían arrastrados al ritmo dinámico que dirigía el pitcher.

Chris jamás pensó que sería el primero en hundirse frente a Eijun. En desplomarse ante esa presencia tan apasionada, en ese frenesí desmandado que parecía no tener un fin.

Fueron sus lanzamientos, sus palabras, sus acciones, fue todo él.

Takigawa meditó, reflexionó, sobre esos sentimientos recientemente descubiertos. Con el paso de los días y pensando fríamente descubrió lo inevitable, lo supuestamente improbable, se había enamorado de Eijun irremediablemente.

Decidió por bienestar de Sawamura, y en parte por el suyo propio, guardar silencio.

Amar en silencio, más si esto era unilateral, hacía añicos parte del ser que el pitcher había traído a la vida con su entusiasta personalidad. Sin embargo él no era egoísta ni menos, disfrazaba el dolor de no ser correspondido con miradas apacibles y comentarios escuetos.

– ¿No te duelen las mejillas, senpai? – había preguntado casualmente Miyuki después finalizar la práctica. Chris concentró toda su atención en Kazuya, un tanto inquieto por la naturaleza del comentario, además de confundido.

– No particularmente. – respondió.

El de segundo año retiró sus lentes y observó seriamente a Chris, este aun desconociendo el motivo por el cual Kazuya demostraba esa actitud con respecto a él.

– Pensé que dolería. – habló después de un largo silencio. – Últimamente has sonreído bastante.

El cátcher sintió una especie de escozor en su garganta. Miyuki era bastante listo, siempre lo había sido. ¿Ya lo sabría? No, era un hecho, ya lo sabía.

– Ahora que lo mencionas. – musitó. – Duele.

El de tercer año se incorporó y tomando su bolso se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse. Tenía pendiente una cita con su padre, aún se hallaba en tratamiento.

– Senpai. – llamó Miyuki. Por respeto al interlocutor Chris se detuvo. – ¿Seguimos hablando de las mejillas?

Y enseñándole la espalda respondió.

– Por supuesto.

Siguió su camino sabiendo que su mensaje fue recibido por Kazuya. El más joven era listo, estaba seguro de que lo sabría.

.

Esa noche después de volver a los dormitorios Chris no acudió directamente a su habitación como acostumbraba. La razón era, para diversión de alguna entidad relacionada con el karma, Sawamura. Este le había enviado un texto, solicitando su presencia detrás del comedor. Siendo la persona cortés que era consideró que era bueno asistir, incluso si la petición de Eijun no estaba basada en algún fundamento lógico.

Cuando arribó el sitio se encontró con la sorpresa de que Sawamura ya estaba ahí. Caminó tranquilo, dirigiéndose en su dirección y saludó casualmente tan pronto estuvo a una distancia considerable de él.

– ¡Chris-senpai! – gritó. Su voz aturdía sus sentidos en más de una forma.

– Despacio. – enfatizó haciendo un gesto con su mano, indicando que fuera un poco más silencioso. – Las personas duermen, Sawamura.

– ¡Yo…! – la mirada penetrante del cátcher le advirtió silenciosamente, por segunda vez, que moderara su tono de voz. – Tengo que decirle algo importante.

Chris elevó una ceja, escéptico.

Guardó silencio notando que a Eijun parecía costarle a horrores elegir las palabras que usaría a continuación, para la fascinación de su persona el pitcher pasaba de una expresión a otra viéndose sumamente adorable.

– ¡Me gustas!

No sabía, –o más bien sí que sabía–, la razón de no callarlo aunque este hubiese levantado el tono de voz. Estaba muy seguro de que las personas en los dormitorios le habrían oído claramente.

– ¡Me gustas, Chris-senpai! – repitió.

Para el corazón de Chris era suficiente con oírlo una vez. No estaba seguro de querer afrontar un infarto a tal edad, porque estaba seguro que de repetirlo su corazón se detendría, de la felicidad o tal vez por la sorpresa que su confesión le causaba.

– Eres muy ruidoso, Sawamura.

Supo en el instante en que sus ojos lo miraron decepcionado que aquella no era la respuesta que se esperaba. Para evitar cualquier malentendido con el menor Takigawa imitó las acciones de las novelas románticas, acorralando el cuerpo de Eijun contra una de las paredes y él mismo.

– Tú también me gustas. – y parecía como si el peso del mundo abandonara sus hombros, todo el dolor se había ido, solo quedaba un sentimiento parecido a la felicidad, no, esa era felicidad sin duda alguna. – Sawamura, me gustas.

Y allí bajo la luz de los focos de la cafetería admiró por primera vez el rostro ruborizado de Eijun. Y en ese sitio compartieron su primer beso, y el siguiente a ese, pues los labios de Chris ansiaban a los de Sawamura, este solo podía dejarse hacer.

Ahora era él quien caía rendido ante otra persona.

Takigawa Chris Yuu se había convertido en algo parecido a un tifón, y el también arrasaba con todo a su paso, especialmente a Sawamura.


End file.
